


The Biggest ****** Of The Year

by Storm54



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Better then reset, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Everyone Needs A Hug, Exept Jerry, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Marcus has no idea whats going on, Marcus just wants to help, Neither does Frisk, Non existent fourth wall, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Or Anything Else, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sassy Frisk, Save-Edit Button, kind of?, or will gain it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54
Summary: Frisk was running away from their moronic parents, then, before they knew it, fell down a mountain with a mysterious voice in their head and immortality. Well, better roll with it.-------------------------------Were video games supposed to come to life? Or was it just the RPGs. Marcus had no idea what the answer to the question is, but he could find it out after he guides his new non-binary friend through the Underground. Who can somehow communicate with them.
Kudos: 7





	The Biggest ****** Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make a fanfic with a nice player and sassy Frisk. So, here we are!

Frisk’s eyes suddenly opened, as they sat up from the bed of what looked like golden flowers. They had fallen… about two? Three? Six thousand feet? Whatever amount it was, it should have been impossible to survive. Yet here they were. Surviving, through all this. They slowly got up, and began checking all the corners. Those two weren’t big enough, so they started right. They turned a corner, distantly hearing some kind of strange music.  _ Dadada Dada Dadadadada Dadadadada Daaaaa Da  _ They walked through an entrance, seeing a small golden flower with a face. How they were unfazed, they had absolutely no idea.

“Hi, I’m Flower. Flower the Flow-DANG IT!” The flower said through it's tiny little mouth.

“Hi, I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower.” The flower finally got out of it’s mouth, after about three minutes of mumbling and calling himself stupid.

“You must be new to the underground huh? Golly, you must be so confused!” Flowey said, smiling. Frisk found that somewhat annoying. Suddenly, after Stupid the Flower talked a little more, they were suddenly enveloped into a black room.

“This is called tunnel vision. It’s the simplest form of magic, the first one to activate it when you enter an encounter decides what it is! See that heart? That is your SOUL.” Now that Flowey mentioned it, Frisk DID see a heart in front of them. After all, it wasn’t the craziest thing so far. The odd music kept playing, they had fallen an impossible amount, and there was a talking flower in front of them.

“Your soul starts off weak, but can grow stronger once you gain lots of LV.”

_ “Betting on it, LV stands for level.”  _ A voice said, seemingly out of nowhere. Flowey didn’t react, going on about pellets. So did that mean the voice was inside Frisk’s….brain?

_ “Oh, Frisk you better dodge!”  _ Frisk didn’t even know who the voice was, it sounded like a he. But they dodged anyway, moving their soul to the side. 

“Hey, buddy, you missed them.” Flowey said, the music now being pitched oddly. Flowey also had a dumb face on.

“Let's try again, ok?” Flowey said, launching the pellets, Frisk dodging again, with ease. This flower needed to work on his game.

“Is this a joke?! Are you braindead?! RUN. INTO. THE. BULL-Friendliness pellets.” Frisk smiled. Flowey slipped up.

  
  


owey launched the pellets again, then went into a…..Frisk decided to call it ‘Nightmare Face Mode’.

“You know what's going on here, don’t you? YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFER.”  _ “Um….No? I have no idea what you're probably many problems are. Oh, by the way, whatever your name is who I’m playing, my name is Marcus.”  _ The voice said. Frisk thought as a reflex,  **Hi Marcus, I’m Frisk. And what the heck do you mean by playing?**

“DIE!” Frisk looked at the flower with a bored look, as friendliness pellets surrounded their soul. And they were going closer, and closer, and right before they hit, the pellets disappeared and Flowey was hit by a fireball, someone else taking his place.

_ “Goat mom!”  _ Marcus said in a small, and happy voice. “ _ Wait, Frisk, you can hear me?”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Marcus only knows some things about Undertale, not enough to guide Frisk though the Underground safely, but enough so that he isn't going in blindly. See you soon!


End file.
